


Butterfly

by toughchoices



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughchoices/pseuds/toughchoices
Summary: It's Friday the 13th and tattoo shops have a discount. The soccer team is going for tattoos cause why not.  The tattoo artist is hot.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> When i started writing this it wasn't the 13th but when I realized what today was I tried to finish this to get it out on the right day.

Alex trails into the shop after her team. It was Friday the 13th. They had all planned on coming in after practice because of the discount but now that Alex could hear the buzzing and see all the sample ideas on the wall it was seeming a bit real. Too real.

“So what do you think you’re gonna get?” Ali asks.

Ashlyn throws an arm around Ali’s shoulder. “You could get a flaming soccer ball like Syd.”

“Fuck off,” Sydney replies, flipping them off. “It’s covered.”

“You guys ready?” an approaching voice asks.

Alex looks up and sees a burly man covered in tattoos walking towards them, but the voice had belonged to a woman. The man squeezes through the group and Alex sees a skinny woman standing next to the counter. The woman looks like she’s Alex’s age. Brown hair. Clear rimmed glasses. Tanned skin, with not a tattoo in sight. An impeccable jawline.

“Me first,” Ashlyn states, walking over to the woman.

She nods and motions to the empty dentist like chair. “So what are you gonna get?”

Ashlyn starts motioning to her collar bone and explaining what she wants while the woman grabs a binder.

Alex goes back to looking through the binders of different options until she hears Ashlyn cracking up a minute later. Both her, Ali, and the tattoo artist are laughing at something. Alex looks around at her other teammates who mostly have seemed to have decided on which tattoo they want.

Alex goes to watch as the buzzing starts near Ashlyn's head. Ashlyn is now shirtless and the straps of her sports bra are pushed down and around her arms. “What are you getting?” Alex asks, standing behind the woman that’s permanently marking Ashlyn’s clavicle.

“A quote,” Ashlyn replies, gritting her teeth.

Alex watches as dots turn into lines that turn into letters that turn into words. The woman eventually puts the needle down and stands, turning right into Alex. Alex feels strong, latex-gloved hands grip her elbows. “Sorry about that.” The woman says. “Not used to it being so crowded in here.”

Alex just nods. They’re close. Very close. Alex peers down at the woman’s lips. The hands on her drop as the woman side-steps and moves to the other side of Ashlyn.

Now that Alex can see her face she watches closely. The woman works skillfully as she paints more lines into Ashlyn’s skin. Ever since she had come out to herself and the team a few months ago she felt like she was constantly running into attractive women. Alex’s focus is drawn to her arms, exposed by the loose-fitting tank top. They’re strong and not marred by ink and Alex wants them to hold her again. She steps slightly closer to hear what she’s saying to Ashlyn over the buzz of the needle. They’re talking about surfing, something Alex knows nothing about but would love to see happen. 

The needle eventually stops buzzing and Alex is drawn out of her daydream. The woman rubs the towel over Ashlyn’s skin cleaning up then reaches over to her cart for a mirror. Ashlyn takes it and smiles when she sees. “This looks great.” They do a weird handshake as she sits up. It takes a few more minutes while the tattoos are covered then Ali slips into the chair. 

The woman moves back to Alex’s side. She smiles at Alex, giving her a once over while sliding her chair into place. “Hi.”

Alex smiles back. “Hi.”

She sits down and asks Ali what she wants. Alex listens as they talk about fonts for a few minutes then the buzzing starts. A few minutes later she’s done and wrapping it up. She stands and turns slowly. Alex is less than a foot away.

“You want next?” she asks.

Alex can’t talk. Tattoo shops don’t smell good. They usually smell seedy and like sweat. This woman somehow smells good. She shakes her head.

The woman sticks her hand into the tight space between them. “I’m Tobin.”

Alex grabs the hand loosely. “Alex.” Their hands go up and down a few times as they stare at each other before eventually dropping their hands.

Alex looks down, not able to hold eye contact any longer. She stops on the bare arms. “Do you have any tattoos?”

Tobin laughs and reaches up to rub her left arm. “No. I love looking at them but just not on me. I change my mind too much. I couldn’t have the same thing on me for the rest of my life.”

Alex nods while Tobin turns to the group, “Who’s next?” Alex looks and sees over half already have a tattoo from the other artists. Emily raises her hand and hops over. 

After a suggestion by Tobin, Alex sits at the head to hold Emily’s hands while Tobin inks a small cross into the back of her neck. Alex might be supporting Emily through the pain but she’s pretty selfishly taking full advantage of her location.

Tobin is seated but leaning over. The loose tank top is hanging low and giving Alex a view. Alex bites her lip as she clearly sees the neon blue bra that’s only somewhat visible through the shirt. Tobin’s hair was now up in a messy bun, giving Alex a better view of her neck as well. Alex wasn’t sure she’d ever been this turned on from just staring at a fully clothed person. 

She gulps.

Emily squeezes her hand hard and Alex breaks her focus to look down at the tattoo. It’s almost done. Alex looks back up at Tobin who is doing something to the needle before doing the final touches.

Once Emily’s done, Julie slides into the chair and Alex moves over slightly but holds Julie’s hand as well. Tobin is leaning in close to Julie but looks up at Alex for a second. 

“You’re a good friend.”

Alex squishes her eyebrows together in confusion.

“Most people don’t just sit around getting their hands squeezed by their friends.” Tobin starts the needle and looks down. “Also, you haven’t passed out yet.”

“Do people really pass out?”

“A few. It’s more likely that the person getting the tattoo will pass out if they were to watch so I’ll put up a curtain so they can’t look.”

“Well, I’m okay with needles. Large amounts of blood not so much but this isn’t bad.”

Tobin nods, chewing on her lip for a second. “So you guys all play soccer?”

“Yeah,” Julie responds.

Tobin pulls away. “Sorry, that was to Alex. Try not to talk. It causes the muscles to move and I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Sorry,” Julie squeaks, clamping her lips shut.

Alex smiles at her then at Tobin. “Yeah, we play for DPU.”

Tobin smiles and nods. “Cool. This isn’t some sort of freshman hazing thing is it?”

Alex shakes her head. “No. Just team bonding.”

Tobin asks Alex more questions until she finally finishes and Julie sits up. Tobin takes a picture with the blonde’s phone and hands it back to her. Tobin pulls her gloves off and walks towards her to the front desk. As she comes back she looks around to see if anyone else seems to be waiting.

“Anyone left?” Tobin asks.

Alex stands up from the stool and raises her hand slightly, “Uh, yeah.”

“Thought you weren’t getting one.”

“I am, just letting everyone else go first.”

“Let me guess,” Tobin smirks. She looks Alex up and down for a few seconds. Alex blushes under the piercing gaze. “A butterfly,” she finally states.

Alex chuckles and shakes her head as she sits down on the table. She holds open the binder she’d brought over. “I was thinking this flowery vine and the word thirteen on top.”

“You like Friday the thirteenth that much?”

Alex shakes her head, “No, that’s my favorite number and my jersey number.”

“You want the word, not just the numbers?” Alex nods. “How big?”

Alex motions to her hip with both hands and holds them about half a foot apart.

“For me to get all this detailing and stuff it’s going to take me well over twenty minutes which is what the special today is for.”

“That’s okay,” Alex quickly replies. She pulls off the high school soccer shirt she’s wearing.

“It’ll probably be like two hours.”

“Is that okay?” She’s not sure what time the place closes.

“It’s fine by me but I wasn’t sure if your friends were going to wait.”

“Oh right.” Alex looks at Sydney who is looking at her forearm through the clear plastic. “Syd.” She waits until she looks up. “Mine’s gonna take a while, can you get a ride with someone else?”

Sydney nods. “Sure. Just give me your keys so I can get my stuff out of your car.” Alex motions to her bag that’s sitting on the stool.”

Tobin grabs some waxy paper. “I’m going to sketch this out first but pick out a font you want.” She holds the paper up to Alex’s hip to get the sizing, lightly drawing with a pencil to mark the edges. She then starts to sketch out the vine then adding in the letters after Alex picks a font. Sydney finally comes back to give Alex her keys and the team slowly starts to leave. 

Tobin finishes and holds up the design. “What do you think?”

Alex grins. “That’s perfect.”

Tobin starts retracing the design with a pen while Alex watches. “So how old are you?”

Tobin glances up for a second. “Twenty-two.”

“How’d you get into this?”

“Um. A friend of a friend would let me practice with his tools on like fruit and stuff while I was in high school. Got my license right after I turned 18 then started working.”

“That’s kinda cool. Is it hard?” Alex asks. “Well like I know the intricate designs and shading stuff is hard but the like doing it on an orange… is it easy to do a straight line?”

“I mean it takes a little bit to get a feel for the tool and the vibrations and stuff but I wouldn’t call it hard.” She finishes the retracing and stands up pulling the curtain so it encloses her station. “You’re going to have to pull your shorts down.”

“Oh right.” She lays on her side and reaches down to push her shorts and underwear down on the side. Basically, half her butt is exposed and it would only take a few inches to expose her front. Her face starts heating up while Tobin pulls on a new pair of black gloves. “So what’s the weirdest tattoo you’ve ever done?”

“People’s faces. I just always find that weird. Like sometimes there is sentimental stuff around it but I don’t know. A face I just find weird.” She grabs some lotion and starts rubbing it onto Alex’s side.

Alex jumps a little.

“Sorry, forgot to tell you it’s a little cold.”

Alex shakes her head. “It’ll be a lot worse when you add the needles.”

Tobin laughs, “True.”

She places the sketch down carefully. After she peels the paper away she stands up. “I’ll be back in a minute, that needs to dry a bit so try not to move and don’t pull your pants back up.”

“Okay,” Alex replies sadly.

Tobin slides between the curtain and a wall. She returns a few minutes later, chewing as she sits back down. “How’s it going in here?” she asks after swallowing.

Alex sets her phone down. “All good.”

“Great.” Tobin starts to organize her station. Once she has all of her tools and ink arranged the way she wants she turns to look at Alex. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Alex bites her lip and looks away.

“I’m just going to do one line at a time at first so you will have some breaks as you get used to it but try not to move while I’m actually working.”

Alex nods and grits her teeth harder when the buzzing starts. It sounds louder now that it’s about to touch her. It’s not pleasant by any means but it doesn’t hurt. She relaxes slightly. Maybe it has to do with Tobin’s hands on her or maybe she’s just a pro at getting tattoos like Ashlyn is. 

“How is it?” Tobin asks after a few strokes.

“Not as bad as I expected.”

Tobin smiles, “Great. Let’s get this puppy outlined.”

Alex lays like that for thirty minutes while Tobin expertly inks the lines into her skin. They start talking, asking each other questions back and forth. When Tobin sets the needle down she grabs a mirror. “I still need to do the shading and stuff but how does that look?”

Alex looks down at her side and through the mirror can see what Tobin’s been working on. She grins. “That looks great.”

Tobin starts to get her stuff ready for the next part when there is a knock on the wall near the curtain. “Tobin, everyone else is finished, I’ll lock the door behind me but are you good to close up tonight?”

“Yeah, Tash, I got it.”

A thumbs up pokes through the curtain. “See you tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

“I can come back,” Alex says. “You don’t have to finish this tonight.”

Tobin shakes her head. “I don’t mind. Unless you want to go. We can schedule something for you next week.”

“I’d rather just do it all at once. You know.”

Tobin nods. “Then let’s get to it. Do you need a quick break to stand up or anything?”

Alex shakes her head. “Not yet.”

Thirty minutes later, Alex is starting to cramp. “Can we take a quick break?”

“Of course.” Tobin sets the needle down and wipes the ink and blood away. “Bathroom?”

Alex shakes her head. “Just need to stretch my legs for a minute.”

Tobin nods. “Go ahead.”

“So you work Saturdays?” Alex asks as she stands.

Tobin nods. “Yeah. We’re open Tuesday to Sunday but I don’t work Tuesdays or most Wednesdays.”

“So you have your weekends in the middle of the week?”

Tobin nods, “Yeah. I like it cause places are less crowded, like the movies but also kinda makes hanging out and dating harder since people want to go out on the weekends and I’m working.”

“So,” Alex loves the opening Tobin just gave her but has no idea how to use it. “Your dates all get mad?”

“I wouldn’t say mad but they get annoyed cause they want to do stuff and I’m at work. I wouldn’t say I really date enough for it to be a problem but the like two times I did it wasn’t helping.”

“I get that.”

“Yeah, I’m sure with school and soccer stuff you have time for no one.”

“Pretty much.”

“Well, I feel honored you wanted to spend your Friday night here.”

Alex smiles and walks back over to the table. “I think this was a good choice.”

“You ready?” Tobin asks while Alex pushes her shorts down again.

“Let’s go.”

Another half-hour later Tobin wipes Alex’s skin again and grabs the handheld mirror. “All done.”

Alex looks down and grins. “This is perfect.”

Tobin takes a few pictures using Alex’s phone before she places a bandage over it. Alex grabs her bag and follows Tobin out to the front counter. Alex pulls out her debit card as Tobin presses on an iPad. She gives Tobin a large tip then quickly signs her name with her finger. A few moments later, a small receipt spits out and Tobin hands it over. 

Alex reaches out and grasps it, her fingers touching Tobins. She looks up shyly and finds Tobin looking back at her with darkened pupils. Tobin pulls her hand away and steps out from behind the counter. “I’ll let you out.”

Alex shoves the receipt into her bag and follows Tobin to the door. She watches Tobin reach up and undo the two locks on the doors. Tobin pulls it open with a hard tug and steps back, stepping on Alex’s foot. She looks down. “Sorry.”

Alex shakes her head. “You’re all good.” Tobin is only a few inches away and Alex watches her eyes move from her foot to her lips then up to her eyes. Feeling bold Alex leans in to kiss her. Tobin doesn’t move away so their lips press against each others’. With Tobin not pulling back, Alex reaches up and puts her arms around Tobin’s neck. Tobin’s hands reach for Alex’s hips, letting the door swing close then pushing the soccer player into it. Alex’s body relaxes but pulls Tobin in even closer. They continue kissing for a minute before Tobin pulls back out of breath. Alex stares down at Tobin’s plump lips, wanting to pull her back in. 

Tobin stares into Alex’s eyes, questioning their situation. Alex gives a small grin then pulls Tobin back in. One of Tobin’s hands lifts from Alex’s hip and pushes into the door. Alex hears a loud click next to her head as Tobin relocks the door. 

Alex moans into Tobin’s mouth as she feels a tug on her hair. She brings one leg up and wraps it behind Tobin’s and pulls her in. Tobin reaches down with both hands and lifts Alex’s up. Alex wraps her legs around Tobin’s hips, enjoying the feeling of the woman holding her up.

Tobin carries her back to her area and sets her back on the table. Alex grabs her sides and pulls her on top of her so they’re both on the table. With a leg pushed between Tobin’s she slowly turns them until she’s on top and starts to kiss down her neck. Tobin puts a hand on the back of Alex’s head and tilts her own back into the table. Alex reaches up under Tobin’s shirt to find the bra she’d been staring at earlier.

Tobin pushes her hips up into Alex. Alex grins while she pulls away much to Tobin’s dismay. Alex places a hand on Tobin’s stomach to show she’s not going far as she starts to push on the pedals that control the table, turning it back into a reclined chair. 

Tobin watches with her eyebrows knit together but doesn’t say anything. Alex kicks the foot pedal to the side and reaches in to lift Tobin’s shirt. Tobin sits up so it can be pulled over her head. Alex grins at the tan skin while her fingers reach down to the button of Tobin’s jeans. Tobin’s breathing increases then she lifts her hips so that Alex can pull her pants down. The clothes drop to the floor, leaving Tobin in only her bra and socks. 

Alex kneels and places her hands on Tobin’s legs. She leans in and licks her lips. She’s never done this before but she’s watched enough videos that she knows what to do. She leans her head down and sticks her tongue out.

Tobin moans as soon as she makes contact and pushes her hips out. Alex leans in closer while reaching up with her hands to spread Tobin’s legs more. Tobin reaches down and holds the back of Alex’s head. “Fuck.”

Alex congratulates herself and runs her tongue through Tobin’s folds, tasting the other woman. She glances up and sees Tobin biting her lip. Alex pulls away slightly and kisses the inside of Tobin’s thigh. Alex reaches her hand up and traces a finger up and down, getting it wet before pushing it inside. 

“More,” Tobin breathes.

Alex grins and slides a second finger in. She starts pumping them in and out. Tobin’s grip on Alex’s hair tightens then she pulls Alex’s head back into her center. 

Alex curls her fingers, exploring Tobin’s insides, and is rewarded by a throaty moan. Tobin’s hips start grinding against Alex’s face. Alex stills her movements and lets Tobin use her face and hand as needed.

“Oh god, oh..., oh...,” Tobin starts to chant. Alex had never gotten this kind of reaction from guys she’d slept with and it was making her wet. Tobin’s hips are moving erratically. “So close,” she moans. “Fuck.” Her breathing matches time with her movements. “Fingers,” she pants.

Alex starts to move her fingers again, twisting them inside Tobin. Alex watches the other women’s body twist and writhes as the orgasm overtakes her. Once Tobin’s body stills Alex slowly removes her fingers. Tobin’s chest rises and falls, her eyes still closed.

Alex stands, not sure exactly what one is supposed to do after having sex with someone in their place of work. 

“That was...great,” Tobin says, still catching her breath. 

Alex grins and crosses her arms over her chest. “I’ve never done anything like that before.”

Tobin opens her eyes. “Given your tattoo artists an amazing orgasm?”

Alex blushes and shakes her head. “No,...” she looks down, “like... with a woman.”

Tobin’s breath catches. “You… did I...are you...what?”

Alex tries to decipher what Tobin what asking but just shakes her head, confused.

Tobin looks around for her clothes. “Did I,” she grabs her shirt and pulls it on. “Did you want to do that?” She stands and grabs her underwear, quickly pulling them up.

Alex quickly shakes her head. “No, it wasn’t like that. I wanted that... and you. I’ve been thinking about that since I saw you.”

Tobin relaxes as she jumps into her pants. She looks at Alex as she redoes the button. “So…”

Alex laughs. “So…”

Tobin smirks and reaches up to rub the back of her neck. “So I need to lock up and stuff but did you maybe want to go grab some food?”

Alex nods, “I’d like that.”

Tobin’s smile grows. “Great. Give me ten minutes.” 

Alex watches Tobin quickly clean up her station, wiping down the table she’d just been naked on then disappear into the back for a while. They discuss where to eat, settling on a dinner close to campus that will still be open after midnight.

Alex pulls her phone out and checks it. She quickly replies to the message from Sydney asking where she is with a winky face.

Tobin comes out wearing a zip-up jacket with a backpack over one shoulder and a black helmet with a gold visor under her arm. “Ready?” Alex nods and Tobin leads her out, locking the door behind her and setting the alarm.

“So do you want to meet there?” Tobin asks, motioning with her head towards Alex’s car.

Alex looks around and sees the outline of a motorcycle in the back of the parking lot. “We could.” Alex bites her lip. “Would my car get towed if it stays here?”

Tobin’s head tilts to the side. “No?”

“What time do you have to be back tomorrow?”

“We open at eleven.”

“So if you were to bring me back tomorrow when you open my car should still be here?”

“Uh… yeah.” Tobin pieces together what Alex is saying then grins. She holds out her helmet. “Have you ever been on a bike?”

Alex shakes her head and takes the helmet. “A tattoo and getting on a motorcycle all in a day.” Tobin grins as they start to walk over. “I feel like I’m a bad influence.”

Alex pulls the helmet on, flipping up the visor. “Don’t forget the sex.”

Tobin shakes her head. “Trust me. That is not something I will forget.” She hands her backpack over to Alex then gets on the motorcycle. Alex watches her bring it to life then climbs on, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s waist. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Alex calls back loudly. Tobin revs the motorcycle one then they’re moving. 

Alex doesn’t want to let go when they reach the diner but slides to her feet. “So how was that?”

Alex grins and pulls the helmet off as they head inside. “A little scary but also fun.”

“It’s better when there aren’t people on the road since most people drive like no one else exists.”

They walk in and head to an empty booth on the opposite side of the small building from a group of loud guys. Alex asks Tobin a ton more questions about the motorcycle before Tobin turns the conversation to soccer.

After they pay, splitting the check after a brief argument, they head back out. “So…” Tobin says.

“I have my own room,” Alex replies. 

“I thought you said you lived with people.”

“I do but it’s a suite. We share common space and a bathroom but I have the bedroom to myself.”

Tobin smiles and hands the helmet over. “Perfect.”

Alex hesitantly holds on with only one arm as she points the directions out for Tobin. When Alex climbs off this time she doesn’t make room for Tobin to get off but instead grabs her face to kiss her. Tobin reaches a hand around to squeeze Alex’s butt. After twenty seconds, Tobin pulls away laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Alex asks, stepping back. 

Tobin shakes her head, laughing still. “It’s just the helmet. It makes your head like twice as big.” Alex still doesn’t get why this is funny. “It’s not you. Just… nevermind.” She climbs off the bike and walks over to Alex, taking the backpack and helmet. “Where to?”

Alex leads her into her dorm, signing her in before they move to the stairs. It’s almost two when Alex slides the key into the door and slowly opens it. She holds a finger up to her lips then steps in. The room is dark and gets even darker when Alex shuts the door behind them. With the flashlight from her phone, Alex leads her to the left and into a room. Once the door is closed Alex turns the overhead light on and locks the door.

“Sorry, I just don’t want to wake them up and have them question this.”

Tobin shrugs. “That’s fine. It would be a little awkward but nothing that hasn’t happened before.”

“Well, it hasn’t happened for me. I just recently came out and they’re cool with it but I’ve never brought a girl over before.”

“It’s fine.” Tobin looks around the room. “How squeaky is the bed?”

Alex shakes her head with a large smile. “It’s not.”

“Lucky for us then.”

Tobin puts her stuff down then looks at Alex who is picking up a pile of folded clothes and moving it to her desk. 

“So are you strictly a top?”

Alex turns around confused. “Huh?”

“Oh, um… well like do you only like to give or also receive?”

Alex squints her eyes for a second. “Oh,... both… is that okay?”

“Of course,” Tobin nods with a grin. “I just didn’t want to do anything you weren’t comfortable with.”

“I mean I’ve never done it with,” Alex gestures to Tobin, “...with a woman.”

Tobin kicks off her shoes then walks over to the bed and sits down. “Well did a guy ever go down on you?” Alex shakes her head. “Use his fingers?” 

“For like a few seconds,” Alex shrugs.

“Is that cause you didn’t want them to or…?”

Alex shakes her head. 

Tobin motions Alex to come closer. Alex moves so she’s in between Tobin’s legs. “Is it okay if I do those things? If you don’t like it we can stop.”

Alex nods shyly. 

Tobin looks down and unzips her sweatshirt. Alex reaches up to push it off her shoulders. Tobin reaches forward and grabs Alex’s shirt, pausing for a second before lifting it up. 

Alex is used to being naked or half-naked in front of her teammates all the time but this feels so different. She’s seen Tobin orgasm before so she shouldn’t be embarrassed but she wants to cover herself back up. Tobin leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the skin above Alex’s sports bra, then another and another.

Alex brings a hand up to the back of Tobin’s head. 

Tobin grabs Alex’s shorts, again hesitating before pushing them down, leaving Alex in her bra and underwear. Alex pushes Tobin back on the bed and climbs on top of her. Tobin bites her lips and grabs Alex’s thighs. Alex grabs Tobin’s breasts and squeezes them through the shirt. Tobin arches her chest up into Alex’s hands. It’s the one part of the woman Alex hasn’t seen yet and she’s interested.

Alex motions with her head towards the pillows and the two quickly move so Tobin’s laying fully on the bed. Alex pushes the tank top up so it’s bunched under Tobin’s neck, the blue bra making another appearance. Alex leans down and starts to press kisses against the skin as Tobin had been doing.

Alex can feel Tobin’s breathing change and sits back up. She grabs the shirt and Tobin lifts herself enough so the shirt can join the rest of the clothes on the floor. Alex silently thanks Ashlyn for telling her to practice as she reaches behind Tobin to unhook her bra with a quick snap of her fingers. Alex pulls the bra away and grins down at Tobin’s chest before quickly moving down and taking a nipple in her mouth. Tobin moans softly. Alex smiles to herself as she swirls her tongue around the raised, hardened nipple. 

Alex grins as Tobin’s hips rise up, connecting with her center before falling back down. The motion continues. Alex reaches down with one hand and unbuttons Tobin’s jeans. She slides her hand in and finds Tobin is extremely wet. She places two fingers over Tobin’s clit and starts rubbing. Tobin’s hips pick up the pace, matching Alex’s speed as they move in opposite directions. 

Tobin bites her lip, trying to stifle her moans. Alex grins as she watches Tobin repeatedly forget momentarily and a soft moan escapes, loving that she has this effect on this woman. Tobin eventually reaches down with one hand cupping it behind Alex’s neck and pulling her up. Their lips connect and soon Tobin is moaning into her mouth. Tobin’s other hand grips Alex’s shoulder, holding her tightly in place.

Alex hovers over Tobin, giving her free reign to move her hips as they kiss. Alex can hear and feel the muffled moans as she brings Tobin through another orgasm. Tobin’s hands loosen and Alex sits up. She looks at Tobin, blissed-out, then slowly pulls her hand out of the confined space of denim. Tobin’s eyes slightly part and Alex smirks at her as she brings her hand up to her mouth and slowly sucks one finger clean. Tobin’s teeth clamp on her lip, eyes focused on Alex’s lips. 

Alex pulls the finger out with a soft pop then replaces it with the other finger, closing her eyes slightly. Tobin places her hand over Alex’s underwear and starts rubbing her finger over the very damp spot. Alex’s eyes shoot open and Tobin’s eyes have moved to her body. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Tobin says softly before sitting up and pressing kisses to the soft skin below her bra. Tobin pulls her hand from between Alex’s legs and grabs the sides of the sports bra. Alex sits back on Tobin’s thighs and lifts her arms slightly so Tobin can rid her of the fabric. Alex watches Tobin’s eyes take in the newly exposed skin. She wants to cover herself but the look of desire in Tobin’s eyes makes her feel a very different way. 

“What do you want?” Tobin asks as she places a hand on Alex’s ribcage and rubs her thumb just below the nipple.

Alex bites her lip and looks at Tobin, nerves coursing through her. 

Tobin glances down where Alex’s underwear is the only piece of clothing left. “Do you want those to stay on?”

Alex shakes her head. 

“Do you want to switch places?” Tobin asks, shifting slightly so Alex can take her place lying down.

Alex thinks for a moment then shakes her head again.

Tobin stops shifting and looks at her confused. Alex grabs Tobin’s hand that is on her side and brings it down her body across her hips and to the band of her underwear. Tobin stares into Alex’s eyes for a moment before she slides her fingers underneath the band and immediately finds her clit. Alex smiles and loops her arms around Tobin’s neck while moving back onto her knees slightly. Tobin reaches behind Alex with the other hand and pushes the underwear down over her butt.

Tobin's fingers then slide further and Alex feels one hesitantly enter her. Alex moans and Tobin pulls it out slowly, then pushes it back in. Alex starts bouncing up and down on Tobin’s finger, trying to speed up the motion.

“Faster,” Alex tells her. 

Tobin grins back but keeps her pace.

Alex rolls her eyes but then Tobin moves a finger so it’s pushing right into her clit with each downward movement and Alex’s eyes close and a moan escapes her mouth. Tobin quickly covers her mouth with her own. Alex focuses on kissing Tobin while still riding her finger. Soon she feels fingers close around her nipple and tug on it. Alex moans again into Tobin’s mouth while her arms wrap tighter around her neck. 

Alex can feel herself getting close as Tobin slowly fucks her with her finger. “Faster,” Alex tries again, going faster herself. 

Alex thinks Tobin is purposely trying to kill her with how slow she’s going but one more up and down Tobin's finger curls and the finger against her clit starts rubbing her hard. Alex falls against Tobin’s lips and the finger starts pumping in and out quickly. Alex hovers in place as Tobin brings her to the edge then crashing over it. Alex’s lips break their seal against Tobin’s as she moans. She pushes herself down hard on Tobin’s fingers, the pressure on her clit feeling amazing. Tobin reconnects their lips and breathes in Alex’s sighs of pleasure. Alex pulls back after a few moments and blushes when she finds Tobin smiling widely at her.

This was the first time someone else had ever gotten her to orgasm, except for that one time but she’d been doing most of the work so that didn’t really count. Alex lifts her hips slightly and her eyes close for a second as Tobin’s finger slides out of her. When she opens them again Tobin is grinning at her.

Alex wants to wipe the sheet eating expression off of Tobin’s face. She glares at her for a minute while thinking then pushes Tobin’s shoulders back. She moves into a plank position, her face hovering over Tobin’s while she reaches down to push her underwear down. She drops her legs to Tobin’s sides and moves higher. The look in Tobin’s eyes has turned to hunger as she focuses between Alex’s legs. Alex hovers over Tobin’s chest, nervous now. Tobin can’t wait and reaches for Alex’s butt to pull her in. 

Tobin buries her face between Alex’s legs. Alex can’t stifle the moan that escapes her lips as her hands shoot down behind Tobin’s head, holding her there.

Tobin looks up Alex’s body then reaches up with a hand to cover Alex’s mouth. Alex can taste herself on Tobin’s fingers and sucks one into her mouth, moaning around it as she sucks it clean. Alex grinds herself against Tobin’s face, the feeling of a tongue on her clit causing her to lose all her senses. 

Alex holds Tobin’s head in place, alternating between grinding against Tobin’s tongue and letting Tobin suck her in. Tobin’s hand barely muffles anything and Alex bites her tongue to try to stay quiet. Tobin reaches her other hand up and scratches down Alex’s back.

Alex pulls on Tobin’s hair, trying to hold her tightly against her. “Fuck.”

Tobin’s hand drops and after a minute of patting the bed holds up a shirt. Alex balls it up and takes a mouthful, suppressing her moan in the fabric.

Tobin’s hand grasps her chest and squeezes. 

Alex’s grasp eventually loosens. Tobin presses a few kisses to Alex’s thigh before letting her head fall back down to the bed. Alex collapses next to her and kisses her lips, moaning softly at the taste of herself on Tobin’s lips. Tobin wraps her arms loosely around Alex’s waist. 

Alex pulls away and rests her head on the pillow next to Tobin. “That was …. Amazing.”

Tobin grins. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Alex smiles and places her hand in the center of Tobin’s chest. “Do you want to...maybe stay the night?”

Tobin looks at her confused. “I thought I already was. That was why we left your car at the shop.”

“Oh right.” Alex smiles. She rolls out of bed. “Do you want something to sleep in?”

Tobin looks down at her jeans then reaches down and lifts her hips to push them off. “No, I’m good.” She kicks the pants off so she’s only in the black boyshorts. Alex smirks then flicks the light switch. She walks back to the bed and crawls in. Tobin’s underwear is the only piece of clothing between them. They both fall asleep within a few minutes, Alex holding Tobin tightly in her arms.

Alex wakes up to the bedroom door closing. She looks up confused then remembers she’d fallen asleep with someone who is no longer there. She sits up and looks to the floor, seeing Tobin’s clothes aren’t on the floor where she’d left them. Alex quickly reaches down to grab a shirt and pull it on over her bare chest.

Alex rubs her eyes then rolls out of bed. She heads to her dresser for underwear and her phone. She has a few texts but ignores them and puts her phone back down after seeing its a little after 9:45.

Alex can’t help but feel disappointed that after last night she’d had, the woman left. She leans her elbows down on the dresser and rubs her eyes. There’s no reason women wouldn’t do the same thing but she still thought only men did this kind of thing. 

The door opens and Alex turns around confused. Tobin walks in and smiles at Alex. “Good morning.” 

Alex softly smiles back, she hadn’t left. Alex notices Tobin’s bag and helmet still at the foot of her bed. “Morning.”

Tobin walks up and places her hands on her hips. Alex can smell mint as Tobin leans in for a soft kiss. Alex turns so Tobin kisses her cheek. 

Tobin drops her hands.

“Sorry,” Alex whispers. “I just want to brush my teeth first.”

Tobin shakes her head and leans back in. She presses a soft kiss to Alex’s lips, slowly pulling back. “Okay, you can go now.” Her hands drop and she steps away.

Alex smiles and walks out of the room to the bathroom. She takes her time. When she walks out Ashlyn is leaning against the wall with a smirk. “Hey, Ash…”

“Good morning.” Ashlyn glances behind Alex into the bathroom. “You sleep okay?”

Alex squishes her eyebrows together. “Yeah.”

“Sure sounded like it.”

Alex’s face reddens.

“Where’d you go last night where you were able to meet someone?”

Alex thinks for a second. “After the tattoo, I went to grab some food.”

“So were you the food at some point?” Alex can’t help but smile as she remembers riding Tobin’s face last night but doesn’t answer verbally. “Now you know what you’ve been missing.”

Alex nods. “Yeah.”

“So you gonna see her again?” 

Alex glances back at her bedroom door. Ashlyn’s eyes shoot up and her voice drops to a whisper. “She’s still here?”

“Yeah.” Alex steps around and heads to her room. 

“Get it,” Ashlyn says as soon as Alex opens the door.

Tobin is putting on her shoes when Alex walks in. Alex looks down at her. Tobin grins up at her. “Wanna go grab some breakfast?”

Alex grins down at her. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a one shot


End file.
